Destinos traçados
by sakuraxjapan1
Summary: ... "Mil anos não me bastarão Para te apagar e esquecer Edwrad" ... “Dói-me saber que o nosso para sempre está perdido."
1. Chapter 1

**Fic:** Destinos traçados  
**Autor:**Sakuraxjapan  
**Gênero:**Romance  
**Sinopse:** Se Tudo não tivesse passado de um sonho? E se Bella acordasse numa bela manhã e visse que toda a historia com Edward foi fruto de sua imaginação?

Edward com ajuda de uma nova vampira com o poder especial de mudar o passado vai recontar sua historia de outra perspectiva, como se ele nunca tivesse sido mordido por Carlisle há quase um século. Ele vai se sacrificar assim para que Bella possa seguir uma vida normalmente como deveria ter sido desde princípio antes deles se conhecerem, como se ele nunca tivesse existido. Fazendo 100 anos separar-los.

Bella não vai acredita que tudo não se passou de um sonho. Ela vai ter a certeza que Edward existiu sim, mesmo às pessoas a catalogando como louca por isso. No decorrer da fic ela vai conhecer Robert, bisneto de Edward, sendo muito parecido com ele. Robert vai se apaixonar por Bella. Bella vai meio que transferir todo esse amor que sente por Edward para seu Bisneto. Mais não desistirá de reencontrar Edward.

**OBS:** Robert vai ter a mesma aparecia do ator que faze o Edward, o "Robert Pattinson."

**_"Quero estar com você num momento chamado sempre"_**

_(...)"Mil anos não me bastarão Para te apagar e esquecer Edward"_

(...)"Dói-me saber que o nosso para sempre está perdido."

_(...)"Não sou teu dono! Apenas te amo. Por isso te liberto, pois para mim mais vale ver teu sorriso longe dos meus braços do que sentir tuas lágrimas a molhar meu peito Bella."_

**X-X-X**

Havia se passado um ano desde os últimos acontecimentos, a dor de quase perder toda minha família, de talvez vê-los morrerem, de me separar de Renesmee. Era engraçado que alguns anos atrás toda essa realidade na qual vivo me parecia ridícula, um conto infantil e nada mais. Sempre tive medo de assistir filmes de terror, não que minha vida seja um agora, mais por ironia do destino meus dias hoje se resumiam a vampiros e lobisomens.

Desde o casamento não vejo minha mãe, trocamos e-mails, cartas e até telefonemas, pois aprendi a controlar minha voz. Mais eu sei que para ela isso não era o bastante, nem para ela e nem para mim, só que eu tinha que aprender a conviver com a distancia dela, foi um preço que eu tive que pagar para ficar com Edward, só que ela acabou pagando o mesmo preço por um ato egoísta meu.

Hoje recebi um e-mail dela, na qual me fez cair na realidade, na qual me fez ver o monstro que sou. Não por se uma vampira agora, mais por ter-la condenado a ficar longe de mim, no e-mail ela parecia deprimida. Queria me ver, queria saber quando seria avó, se eu estou feliz, se toparia passar um mês com ela e Phil. Ela terminou o e-mail com "De sua eterna mãe que nunca te esquece e que te ama acima de tudo" Ler isso me fez entender o qual egoísta eu fui esse tempo todo, parece tão contraditório, no começou eu resolvi morar com meu pai para que ela pudesse acompanhar Phil nas viagens, que ela pudesse se feliz não importando minha infelicidade, só que agora eu vejo que aquele meu ato altruísta foi quebrado quando resolvi me tornar uma vampira e lhe tirar sua única filha, a Bella humana, a pessoa na qual ela mais amava no mundo. Tirei-lhe o direito de ser avó, de ter uma família, de me ver crescer. Ela sempre fez tudo para mim, sempre quis me dá o melhor, e agora eu não tinha como retribuir tanto anos de amor e dedicação.

Desde que eu me tornei mãe eu consigo entender Renée, e imaginar o que ela está sofrendo com minha ausência, pois eu sofreria o mesmo se estivesse longe de Renesmee.

"Mamãe" Eu ouvir uma garotinha me chamar, não era difícil imaginar quem era.

"Sim minha vida, o que foi?" Respondi abraçando-a com todo a minha força, não literalmente se não a esmagaria, mais com toda a força dos meus sentimentos por ela. Renesmee já aparentava ser uma garota de nove anos.

"Papai e eu temos uma surpresa para você" Disse ela ainda me abraçando. Porem segundos depois ouvir uma voz de reprovação mais ao mesmo tempo gentil.

"Não era para dizer para ela Nessie" Falou Edward se aproximando de nos duas. E nos abraçando também.

"Desculpa papai" Disse Nessie meio envergonhada.

"Amor não precisa ficar assim" Falou Edward a pegando no colo e beijando minha testa. Ele havia se tornado um pai muito carinhoso, cuidadoso, toda aquela preocupação e cuidados que ele tinha por mim quando eu ainda era humana ele transmitiu a Renesmee.

"Surpresa? Que surpresa?" Eu tentava mostra ansiedade para não desapontar Nessie, mais Edward sabia que eu não gostava de surpresas.

"Feliz dia das mães" Falou Renesmee se soltando dos braços de Edward e indo para os meus. Aquilo me pegou de surpresa, era dia das mães e eu havia esquecido, que cruel com Renée. Edward havia percebido desde que entrou no quarto com Nessie que eu não estava bem. Mais não comentou nada por causa da presença dela, porem sei que depois vinha o interrogatório.

"Ow minha vida! Obrigada!" Respondi a abraçando ainda mais forte enterrando meu rosto em seus cabelos. Meu primeiro dia das mães. Que emocionante, ainda mais por que há algum tempo atrás eu nem pensava em ser mãe.

"Vamos Bella!" Disse Edward me puxando pela mão. "Vamos para a casa de Carlisle."

"Minha surpresa está lá?"

"Sim mamãe, eu e a tia Alice que preparamos tudo" Disse ela numa forma tão meiga e doce que fico me imaginado como posso ter vivido tanto tempo sem ela.

"Alice? Hum! Devo me preocupar?" Disse eu olhando para Edward.

"Não, dessa vez ela não passou dos limites" Disse ele com a voz tão apaixonante de sempre.

Minutos depois já estávamos a caminho para a casa de Carlisle, Nessie nos braços de Edward e eu de mãos dadas com ele. A família perfeita. Como eu amava está vivendo tudo isso.

"Mamãe não olha" Disse Nessie se soltando dos braços de Edward e indo em direção a porta.

"Ansiosa pela surpresa?" Edward me perguntou.

"Morrendo" eu ri.

"Bella, amor está acontecendo alguma coisa que eu deveria saber?" Disse ele agora me encarando nos olhos.

"Não amor, nada, por quê?" Eu sabia que ele não ia acreditar, eu era uma péssima atriz, ele sempre sabia quando eu estava mentindo, não que eu mentisse muito. Mais que é que Edward já me conhecia melhor do que eu própria me conhecia.

"Bella!" Ele segurou meu queixo e depois beijou levemente meu lábios. "Não gosto de ter ver assim, você sabe que não consegue mentir. Hoje é seu dia, e eu quero muito que seja especial para você"

"Já está sendo." Respondi retribuindo o beijo. Edward me interrompeu delicadamente. "Já podemos entrar" Disse ele colocando as mãos sobre meus olhos me impedindo de ver qual quer coisa. Eu realmente estava gostando de toda aquela atenção. Meu marido e minha filha era o que eu tinha de mais precioso na minha existência.

"Feliz dias da mães" Disse Nessie pulando em meu braços. Foi então que pude ver que na sala havia três malas prontas para viagem.

"Ow! Vamos viajar?" Perguntei olhando para Edward.

"Sim vamos!" Respondeu Edward!

"Hum! Posso saber para onde?"

"Vamos para a vovó! Vou poder conhecer a vovó mamãe." Disse Nessie se soltando dos meus braços e indo em direção a Alice.

"Como assim? De quem vocês estão falando?" Perguntei ainda atordoada, eu não podia ir ver minha mãe.

"Vamos visitar a Renée amor, sei que faz tempo que não a vê" Disse Edward me envolvendo em seus braços.

"Não podemos" Eu disse me soltando de Edward.

"Por que não mamãe?" Me doía ver o desapontamento no rosto da minha filha, mais como eu poderia rever Renée depois de tanto tempo, e com essa parecia, e ainda mais na Florida?

"Meu amor é meio complicado, você ainda é muito pequena para entender. Não é que a mamãe não tenha gostado do presente, só que a vovó não entenderia essa nossa aparência. Ela poderia ficar assustada."

"Mais o vovô Charlie é humano e não fala nada da nossa aparência." Disse ela meio confusa.

"Edward como você pode ter alimentado as esperanças de Renesmee assim, sabendo que não podemos ir." Disse eu num tom de reprovação.

"E por que não podemos ir? Já fomos uma vez não lembra." Falou ele preocupado com minha reação.

"Aquele era outro momento, outra situação." Falei Virando as costas para que ninguém pudesse me ver chorar. Ter a certeza que nunca mais poderia ver minha mãe, me doía o coração.

"Desculpa mamãe! Não era para você chorar." Disse Nessie aparentemente triste.

"Ow amor! Não é sua culpa" Disse eu virando-me para ela e me ajoelhando em sua frente. "Mamãe ficou feliz com o presente, se você quer tanto conhecer a vovó, nos iremos."

"Verdade?" Disse ela me abraçando. Eu não Podia negar isso a Nessie, como poderia negar qualquer coisa a esse anjinho.

"Sim, verdade."

"Nessie deixa o papai falar com a mamãe só um minuto ta?" Falou Edward se aproximando de mim e me conduzindo para o escritório da casa

"Pensei que você ficaria feliz e ver sua mãe." Disse ele já na minha frente me encarando.

"Feliz eu ficaria, mais não nessa situação, Edward Charlie pode até ter aceitado essa historia toda, só que minha mãe é bem diferente dele. Como você acha que ela agiria se me vise assim, e com que desculpa daria em não pode sair do sol? Pensei que você soubesse de tudo isso. Quem teve essa idéia? Foi Alice?"

"Foi eu, Alice só ajudou com as passagens e com as malas. Desculpa amor!" Disse Edward me abraçando. "Só queria ter vê feliz"

"Eu estou feliz"

"Não 100%, e eu sei disso. Você não me engana Bella" Disse ele me abraçando ainda mais forte.

"Amor se você não quiser ir, não precisa, achamos outro jeito de dobrar a Nessie"

"Não! Agora não tem mais jeito, ela já esta empolgada demais, seria um pegado negar isso a ela."

"Queria que esse dia tivesse sido especial para você"

"Mais está sendo, todos os meus dias são especiais, por que eu tenho vocês." Respondi beijando seus lábios. Só que der repente sentir um dor horrível percorrer meu corpo, algo que eu nunca tinha sentindo, a dor foi tão grande que cair de joelhos no chão me apoiando com as mãos.

"Bella! O que esta acontecendo?" Perguntou Edward já se ajoelhando na minha frente segurando minha mão.

"Não sei, estou sentindo uma dor muito forte." A dor era insuportável.

"Carlisle!" Edward chamou. Então todos entraram no escritório, Alice, Jasper, Esme, Carlisle, Emmett, Rosalie.

"O que está acontecendo?" Perguntou Carlisle Ao me ver debruçada no chão.

"Ela esta com dor." Respondeu Edward sem tirar os olhos de mim. Segundos depois percebi que Jacob tinha chegando, e que ele estava na sala com Nessie já vindo em minha direção.

"Bella olha para mim." Carlisle me pediu já ajoelhado na minha frente. Foi então que eu levantei minha cabeça e olhei para ele. Pela sua reação sei que não era coisa boa.

"Tira Nessie daqui, Manda Jacob sair daqui com Nessie agora" Carlisle gritou assustando todos por sua reação. Edward já tinha entendido o que estava acontecendo, ele tentou impedir que Jacob entrasse o escritório com Nessie, porem foi tarde. Eu sentir o cheiro do sangue pulsando em cada um dos corpos deles, pela primeira vez na vida eu percebi que não conseguiria me controlar, ouvir as batidas de seus corações me fez perder o controlo, o Cheiro que eles tinham de humanos estava me deixando louca. Minha garganta queimava.

"Sai daqui Jacob, leve Nessie para longe, por favor. Corra o mais rápido possível" Eu gritei tentando me segurar, minha garganta queimava demais, eu não podia atacar minha filha e nem Jacob.

"O que esta acontecendo?" perguntou Jacob pegando Nessie no colo.

"Não tem como explicar agora, corre Jacob, corre." Disse Edward já os ajudando a sair do escritório. O mais doloroso foi ouvir Nessie chorando preocupada comigo.

"Não, quero ficar com a mamãe." Gritou Nessie se contorcendo dos braços de Jacob, que correu tão rápido que seria imperceptível aos olhos de um humano.


	2. Chapter 2

"Edward o que está acontecendo aqui?" Perguntou Emmett ainda confuso pela cena.

"Aiiiii! Que dor!" Gritei agora me contorcendo de dor no chão. Não sei o que estava acontecendo comigo, só sei que sentia uma sede incontrolável por sangue humano. Minha pela queimava como se tivesse em chamas.

"Amor! Calma! Vai fica tudo bem." Disse Edward ainda me abraçando no chão.

"Então Carlisle?" Perguntou Jasper o encarando. "O que a Bella tem?"

Me pareceu que Carlisle não queria dizer na minha frente, primeiro ele olhou para Alice que acenou com a cabeça. Nossa! Será que era tão terrível assim? Carlisle Chamou Edward e Alice para fora, enquanto Esme me deitava em seu colo sentada no chão. Minutos depois eles voltaram, e as caras deles não eram muito boas, Alice parecia triste, Edward com uma expressão congelada, como se tivesse acabado de ouvi algo que não queria enquanto Carlisle se aproximava de mim.

"Bella? Preciso que você seja sincera, me diz tudo o que está sentindo." Falou Carlisle examinando minha pele, meu rosto. Como eu poderia dizer? Minha pele e minha garganta queimavam como se estivessem em brasas. Era inexplicável, A pior dor que eu senti na vida. Foi então que eu lembrei, era a mesma dor de quando eu fui Mordida por Edward.

"Então Bella?"

"Minha pele está queimando! Sinto muita sede, uma dor bem forte, a mesma que..." Eu não queria continuar a falar, mais eu tinha que ser sincera. "A mesma dor que senti quando Edward me mordeu." Todos que se encontravam no escritório se entrem olharam com uma expressão indecifrável.

"Agora eu que peço que seja sincero comigo Carlisle, o que eu tenho?" Ele parecia não querer falar. Edward se aproximou de mim e me colocou em seus braços.

"Amor, vamos primeiro para o quarto. E depois conversamos"

"Que Mané de quarto Edward. O que está acontecendo? Alice?" Eu disse já me soltando dos braços de Edward. Se ninguém queria me falar, tenho certeza que Alice o faria, ela gostava de mim, e sempre foi sincera comigo. "Alice me diga, você me viu atacando Nessie não foi? O que está acontecendo? Fala-me, por favor." Eu quase não conseguia falar, já estava novamente de joelhos no chão com a cabeça baixa, a dor não havia diminuído nem pouco. "ME FALA ALICE!" Eu acabei gritando involuntariamente por causa da dor, eu não conseguia me controlar.

"Sim Bella. Eu a vi atacando Nessie. Bella acho melhor deixar Edward te explicar tudo." Falou ela já saindo da sala puxando Jasper com ela. Esme também já estava saindo e todos a acompanharam deixando Edward e eu sozinhos. Então Edward não muito à-vontade começou a falar.

"Bella, o que você está sentindo é a mesma dor que uma pessoa sente quando o veneno de um vampiro entra em sua circulação."

"Mais como? Eu não fui mordida, e eu já sou uma vampira." Era ridículo com ele estava me falando, como eu poderia esta sentindo a mesma dor de um recém nascido se eu já era vampira a mais de um ano? "Não estou entendo Edward. É algum efeito colateral?"

"Mais ou menos amor. Podemos dizer que é uma reação do seu corpo com suas emoções." Disse ele sentando-se do meu lado no chão, e me abraçando.

"Perdão Bella!" Como Perdão? Do que ele estava falando? Será que a dor estava me fazendo ouvir coisas? O Edward acabou de me pedir perdão?

"Do que você está falando Edward?" perguntei agora o encarando nos olhos, e devo lhes dizer que não era algo muito agradável, a feição dele me mostrava culpa, arrependimento, tristeza. Muitas emoções em um único olhar...

"Bella quando você se tornou uma recém-nascida, você conseguiu se controlar não porque era um poder em especial, e sim por que se tornar vampira foi uma decisão tua. Todas as pessoas que se tornavam recém-nascidos eram pegues de surpresa, ninguém escolhia tornar-se um monstro, então à sede por sangue humano é uma conseqüência disso, os recém nascidos não possuem controle de suas emoções, então não consegue mostrar resistência, só depois de um tempo suficiente para entender que não hã mais volta e que aceitar essa nova realidade é a única opção valida, eles conseguem se controlar para assim escolher ser vegetarianos ou não? Apesar de um tempo muitos preferem seguir seus instintos, mais outros como nós preferem seguir as regras da sociedade em não matar um humano. Bella! Tornasse vampira era algo na qual você desejava muito, e essa certeza te deu o autocontrole. Só que agora..." De repente ele parou de falar, parecia que ter medo de me contar o que realmente estava acontecendo. Não só medo, mais culpa, sei lá, talvez decepção.

"Fala Edward, não estou entendendo onde você quer chegar como toda essa historia, termina o que você ia falar agora."

"Essa sua certeza não existe mais Bella. Você se arrependeu de ter tornado-se uma vampira. Então seu autocontrole foi quebrado." Após falar isso Edward se levando e virou as cotas para mim, me deixando sozinha no chão.

"Que? Como assim arrependida?" Do que ele estava falando, era verdade que eu andava meio triste de não poder ver minha mãe, mais isso não queria dizer que eu tinha me arrependido de tudo, eu o amava, e amava também minha filha, e todos os Cullens, lógico que eu não estava arrependida. "Edward isso é impossível, eu te amo."

"A questão não é essa Bella, eu sei que você me ama, e eu também te amo mais do que tudo nessa vida. Mais me amar não é o bastante e você só percebeu isso agora né? Perdoa-me Bella, não tem mais volta. Não quero que você pense que estou te julgando, na verdade o único culpado dessa historia toda sou eu."

"Edward eu não quero voltar a ser humana, quero ficar com você para sempre. Você não tem culpa de nada, eu não fui forçada a nada, eu escolhi isso, e não me arrependo."

"Amor!" Falou Edward se ajoelhando na minha frente e pegando minhas mãos. "Me deixa ler sua mente"

"Como?" Eu não podia deixá-lo ler minha mente, talvez ele tivesse um pouco de razão e eu não queria magoá-lo. Eu estou confusa e ele poderia interpretar essas minha confusão com arrependimento. Fiquei em silencio, então ele continuou a falar.

"Bella queria muito acreditar em tudo o que você está falando agora, mais não dá. Carlisle tem certeza do seu arrependimento."

"Não amor, lógico que não." Falei segurando seu rosto. Mais ele não me olhava nos olhos. "Para de dizer essas besteiras. Talvez isso seja uma reação tardia do meu processo de recém-nascida." Eu tentava convencê-lo de que ele estava errado. Mais a verdade é que eu tinha que me convencer que ele tava errado.

"Para Bella, você sabe que não é." Falou Edward soltando-se das minhas mãos, virando rosto para que eu não pudesse ver seus olhos.

"E sabe o que é engraçado em tudo isso?"

"Essa historia toda?" Perguntei tentando encará-lo.

"Logo que a conheci eu havia me dado a missão de protegê-la de todos os perigos que pudesse ameaçar sua vida, só que agora eu vejo que o maior perigo para você foi eu. Eu te matei Bella e isso está doendo demais em minha consciência. Eu não devia nunca ter me permitido essa aproximação desde os primeiros dias de aula."

"PARA EDAWRD! Agora o arrependido aqui é você? Realmente se arrepende de concebido a Nessie? De ter me conhecido? Então é isso, toda nossa historia de amor se resume a arrependimento? "Eu não podia acreditar nas palavras do Edward. Ouvi-las foi pior do que a própria dor que eu estava sentindo. Não conseguir segurar minhas lagrimas com tais afirmações. Então Comecei a chorar descontroladamente. Isso tudo não podia está acontecendo.

"Bella, me deixa ler sua mente, eu preciso entendo o que se passa com você amor, como posso te ajudar, se você não cooperar" Falou ele pegando delicadamente meu rosto me encarando profundamente, como se quisesse ler minha alma.

"Não posso Edward" Disse eu me soltando dele. Me doía negar isso a Edward, mais eu não podia deixar ele ler minhas incertezas e medos, tudo o que eu estava sentindo e que eu não queria sentir. Então o abracei bem forte. Enterrei meu rosto em seu peito ensopando sua bela camisa azul com minhas lagrimas. Ele retribuiu meu abraço. Ficamos uns minutos assim abraçados em silencio. Como eu queria ficar para sempre assim com ele, abraçada, envolvida pelo seu corpo como uma armadura que me protegia de todos os perigos me cercavam. Edward é e sempre foi meu porto seguro. Isso só me dava à certeza de que eu o amava mais do que tudo e que arrependimento era um sentimento na qual não se encaixava na minha vida agora. Como posso ter me arrependido de tudo isso, se consegui tudo o que eu sempre quis, amar Edward para todo o "sempre". Mais essa paz que eu estava sentindo agora foi quebrada segundos depois pela minha sede por sangue humano que voltou a percorrer todo o meu corpo novamente. Minha garganta começou a latejar. Não podia ser. Mais essa.

"Charlie" Eu sussurrei. Edward percebeu o que eu quis dizer, Carlisle também já tinha percebido, e entrou as pressas no escritório junto com Emmett e Jasper que voaram encima de mim me seguraram enquanto Edward se levantava para ir em direção à saída.

"Segurem-na" Foi a ultima palavra que Edward falou. Charlie estava a caminho de casa, e eu conseguia sentir o cheiro de seu sangue pulsando em cada uma de suas veias. O desejo de atacá-lo foi tão grande que nem a dor me impediu de me levantar, mais Emmett e Jasper me seguraram contra a parede. Eu não conseguia me controlar.

"Calma Bella!" Disse Jasper.

"Edward já foi levar Charlie para longe. Agüente só mais um pouco." Disse Emmett ainda me segurando contra a parede. Eu não podia acreditar. Primeiro tentei atacar minha própria filha e meu melhor amigo, e agora meu corpo clamava pelo sangue de Charlie, meu próprio pai que estava vindo me visitar. Eu me tornei um monstro. A dor voltou mais intensa do que antes, parecia que eu estava sendo queimada viva. Parecia que cada parte do meu corpo estava sendo cortado sem anestesia a sangue frio. A dor era mais forte que eu, então comecei a gritar de forma descontrolada na tentativa frustrada de aliviar o que eu estava sentindo. Eu gritava por ajuda, não conseguiria agüentar. Eu queria morrer, preferia morrer a continuar sentindo essa dor. Alice encontrava-se do meu lado tentando me acalmar. Mais o que ela podia fazer? Nada. Nunca desejei tanto a morte, como estou desejando agora.

"Bella se acalma. É assim mesmo. Você vai ter que agüentar."

"NÂO CONSIGO!" Gritei com todas as forças de minhas cordas vocais. Comecei a me debater nos braços de Emmett e Jasper.

Minutos depois Edward apareceu, seu olhar era indecifrável, talvez a dor de me vê naquele estado o estava atormentando, talvez não, eu tinha certeza de que era isso. Edward não conseguia encontrar em mim a Bella que eu era e por quem ele é apaixonado. Ele só via uma recém nascida sedenta por sangue, Eu sei que doía nele escutar meus gritos de dores, mais eu não podia evitar.

"Não tem como parar essa dor?" Implorei olhando para Carlisle que apenas negou com a cabeça. "Então me mata! Eu não agüento mais. Eu não vou suportar."

"Três dias Bella. Só três. Agüenta meu amor, por mim." Disse Edward se aproximando de mim.

"Onde está Charlie?" Perguntei assim que Edward se aproximou.

"O levei de novo para a cidade."

"Eu sou um mostro não sou?" Falei abaixando a cabeça envergonhada.

"Claro que não amor, claro que não." Disse Edward me abraçando e beijando levemente minha testa.

"Nessie? Onde ela está?" perguntei assim que me lembrei da minha filha, Jacob a salvou de mim, de sua própria mãe. Ninguém respondeu minha pergunta. "Edward, onde está nossa filha?" Eu insistir em saber.

"Bella para o bem dela e para o seu, melhor você não saber onde ela está." Respondeu Edward ainda abraçado a mim.

"Tornei-me um perigo para minha própria filha não foi?" Disse eu soltando-se dos seus braços.

"Bella, para de se torturar assim. Esme e Rose foram se encontrar com ela. Ela estará bem." Disse ele me envolvendo em seu abraço novamente. Eu estava agindo como um monstro, e Edward ainda me apoiavam. Ele era perfeito. Mais do que nunca, ele parecia querer ficar mais perto de mim. Eu já tinha me acalmado. Então todos resolveram sair do escritório novamente, para que Edward pudesse está a sóis comigo.

"Entendo que não queira que eu leia seus pensamentos amor. Vou respeitar essa sua decisão. Mais eu me sinto de mão atadas Bella. Só em sabe que você está sofrendo e que eu não consigo ajudá-la me parte o coração, o mesmo coração que você me faz acreditar todos os dias que eu tenho. Te amor mais do que tudo, você foi à pessoa que eu mais amei na vida, não tenho muitas recordações da minha vida humana, mais bastaria te conhecer para ter certeza que amor igual ao que eu sinto por você eu nunca sentir por ninguém. E é isso que me martiriza, por esse meu sentimento te roubei sua alma. Fui egoísta em te induzir a aceitar essa historia de amor impossível, sempre fui o vilão da historia desde o começo Bella, só que eu percebi tarde de mais. Perdoa-me Amor por te feito isso. Perdoa-me!" A cada palavra que Edward falava ele me abraçava mais e mais forte, parecia ter medo que eu fosse embora. Foi então que percebi que ele chorava.

"De verdade? Se fosse para escolher entre levar uma vida normal sem Edward e uma vida imortal com Edward, eu preferiria a segunda opção. Você não tem que se sentir culpado amor, o que me valeria ter uma vida sem você? Se eu posso ter a eternidade ai seu lado?"

"Mais isso não é justo com você. Só você que se sacrificou nessa historia toda" Disse ele afogando sue rosto em meu cabelo.

"Lembra que uma vez eu disse que a vida não era justa? Pois bem, realmente a vida não é justa. E eu quero que ela continue injusta se isso significar ficar ao seu lado para sempre" Eu disse já levantando seu rosto e assim beijando seus lábios levemente. "Te amor Edward, essa dor não é nada comparado com a dor que eu sentiria se te perdesse."


End file.
